Sister Act
by SeductivelyDeductive13
Summary: Tony needs to ask Tim a question. Tim learns something about his teammate that he wished he hadn't. Kinda sad/ angsty on Tony's part.


Tony found himself in front of his team mate's door. He stared angrily at the obstacle into his co worker's apartment as if it were the door's fault he'd arrived at the destination. What am I doing here? He asked himself in frustration. _Let me just send up a flare right now to get his attention, Hey Tim! Oh yeah…It's the skirt chaser outside your door come to talk to you about a certain female you happen to be related to! Yeah, I kinda figured. How about I just stand here and wait for the knuckle sandwich?_

"Dammit Tony." Tony told himself. He chose to glare at his hand angrily. _Stupid appendage_, Tony thought. "It's just a piece of wood Anthony!" He told himself for the thousandth time. Sighing, Tony knocked on Tim's apartment door. When there was no response he knocked again and was turning to leave when he heard a seriously muffled Probie stumble out of bed and shuffle toward the door. Tony wondered how long he could last when Tim found out his annoying team mate was at his door at….

Tony glance at his watch and groaned. 2 in the A.M. Nicely done DiNutso, he thought smugly, you're about to be the second cop McGee puts a bullet in...Suddenly the door opened. A very tired, pissed looking Timothy McGee was peeking through the crack in the doorway. His expression turned from anger to confusion when he noticed his partner standing on his doorstep.

"Tony? Gimme a second." Tony waited patiently while McGee closed the door again and listened to the other man unbolting his door. When the door opened for the second time the confusion was gone, it had been replaced by irritation. Tony inwardly winced. "Give me a good reason for me NOT shooting you right now." He demanded, only half joking as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Tony looked at him in amusement, but it quickly faded. "Cause you'd go to jail Probie wan." Tony quipped. Tim merely raised an eyebrow like that wasn't such a bad deal. Tony sighed again. "Look, Tim…Can I come in?" He tried to sound casual, but obviously failed miserably because Tim's eyebrows met in the center as he stared at Tony critically. He frowned and wordlessly swung the door open.

"You want anything?" Tim asked as Tony followed him inside his rather cramped apartment. Tim was yawning so wide a hippopotamus would have hung their head in utter shame. "No….Uh, it's about your sister, Tim." THAT got his teammate's attention way quicker than Tony anticipated and way more intensely than he'd wanted. Tim's eyes shot open. Oh hell no! Tony did NOT set his sights on his little sister.

Tony noticed the hostility practically radiating off of McGee and stopped. "Wait- Tim, you got it wrong. I just…I just want to know what it's like…to have a little sister." Tony blushed like someone had dropped a burning coal down his pants.

Tim cooled off a smidge, but he was still wondering when the gig would be up and Tony would tell him he was there at 2:30 in the morning just to annoy the hell out of him. "Why?" Tim asked suspiciously. Tony sighed for what must have been the 7th time that night and McGee swore that the guy had sprung a leak somewhere. His expression softened a little. "You okay?" Tony wouldn't have come to his junky, run-down apartment at such an ungodly hour for nothing, even if McGee wanted to believe that.

Tony ignored his friend's concern and stated, "I'll tell you why I asked after you tell me what it's like." Sounded like something Tony would expect Tim to say and then make a dirty joke about. Who hit Tony with the depression stick? Something was wrong with his best friend, Tim realized. He patted Tony on the shoulder and asked him to sit. Tony waited in the living room while Tim microwaved some hot cocoa. When he came back in the other man hadn't moved an inch, not even to go through 'The Probie's' things or even shifted his position to get more comfortable. Again, McGee was concerned as he placed the mug down in front of his teammate and sat beside him.

* * *

**What are the thoughts you've thunk? The plot bunnie...It hops around my room like mad waiting for me to loose mah mind! (;**


End file.
